


Holdup Blowjob

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Face-Fucking, Facials, Filming, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Held at Gunpoint, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Tears, alternate universe - gansters, facerape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: JJ always gets what he wants. Yurio ends up faceraped in a public park.





	

Today was a good day for JJ. Every day was good if you were Jean-Jacques Leroy, the most handsome, talented, charming man alive but today was even more awesome than usual. He’d joined the gang only a year ago and was rising quickly through the ranks thanks to his perfection. The boss had promised he’d be given his own area to run soon he just needed to complete a few tasks to prove his dedication to the gang. He’d already robbed a store with two underlings and his plans for a bank robbery were almost finalized as well. The only thing missing was a rape at gunpoint which he didn’t expect to be any trouble. He just needed to find the perfect victim. Someone pretty. Blond. Green eyes and pale skin preferred. 

The very opportunity he’d been hoping for came earlier than expected. That very night JJ was patrolling the public park to make sure no rival gang tried to set up any drug deals there when he saw the exact type of person he’d been looking for. Tight jeans on long slender legs. A leoprint t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Shoulder-length blond hair. Bright green eyes with an angry glint. A victorious smile crossed JJ’s face as he looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. Not that anyone would dare testify against him or his gang but it was better to be sure than sorry because he was much too perfect to waste his time in court or even jail. No one who was as handsome, accomplished and perfect as Jean-Jacques Leroy should ever need to go to court. JJ kept one hand on his gun as he walked up to Yurio. He didn’t bother to sneak since he was much too handsome to be overlooked. “Hey, you. Wait a moment,” JJ called out.

“What do you want?” the blond guy snarled.

With a smirk, JJ pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed it at his intended victim. “On your knees, princess. You have the honour of getting fucked by King JJ.”

“The fuck?” Yurio cursed. His eyes flicked from the gun to JJ’s face and back. “Fuck off, that’s not funny.”

The curse of a handsome man. JJ shook his head in reprove. No one ever believed someone as perfect as him could be a mere criminal. By rights he should have been an actor or a rock star but fate had decreed differently. He pointed the gun at the ground in front of Yurio’s feet and pulled the trigger. Yurio jumped in surprise as the bullet missed his foot by only a few inches and fear finally showed on his face. 

“On your knees and put your hands behind your head.” 

This time the order was followed promptly. Yurio knelt and bit his lips in worry. He looked up at JJ with a mix of fear, anger and defiance which was exactly how it should be. This was proving as easy as expected. The park was still empty apart from the two of them so there were absolutely no witnesses for what was about to happen.

“Open your mouth,” the handsome criminal ordered and as soon as Yurio obeyed he stuck the barrel of his gun in his victim’s mouth. The thick metal barrel slid past those hot red lips until most of it was inside the short man’s mouth. The sight was erotic and obscene and reminded JJ strongly of some porn he’d watched not long ago. The reminder came at a good time. It was necessary to film his conquest as proof for the boss so he got his phone out and filmed how he raped Yurio’s mouth with his gun. The gun was slick with saliva and tears were starting to appear at the corners of the pretty blond’s fierce green eyes, all of which just made it hotter. 

“Open my jeans and stroke my cock,” King JJ ordered. 

Tears of shame and humiliation dripped down Yurio’s face as he obeyed with shaking fingers. JJ groaned with satisfaction and pushed the gun in and out the boy’s mouth with enthusiasm, already imagining his cock in there. Soon. Very soon. He tilted his camera to get a better angle that would capture the gun blowjob and the handjob both. Pale fingers around his cock and red lips around his gun made for an appealing sight and would guarantee the perfect video. He pulled the gun free and shoved his cock into Yurio’s unwilling mouth while filming closely. The blond choked on his cock and pulled away but JJ pressed the gun against the boy’s temple and ordered him to take it back into his mouth. Green eyes glared up at him but secure in his superiority he only smirked until the defiant brat gave in. 

“You’re such a pretty cocksucker you could do that for a living,” JJ praised. 

The humiliation turned Yurio’s cheeks red and he teared up even more which just made him look even hotter. Because the park was still empty with not a soul in sight to witness Yurio’s facerape JJ lingered there longer than intended. He had planned to rape the blond’s mouth for just a couple of minutes and then move on to his ass yet the hot wet blowjob made him dawdle. Such a perfect mouth was rare. Such a good blowjob was even rarer especially from an unwilling fucktoy. Even the degradation of having his mouth fucked first by a gun then by a thick hot cock wasn’t enough to break Yurio’s spirit. Those green eyes still glared defiantly despite the constant stream of embarrassed tears. A handsome and perfect man like JJ had beauties lining up to suck his cock but something about that green-eyed brat’s stubborn eyes elevated this blowjob beyond the average. It made him want to defile that pretty face, soil and sully that innocent defiant beauty. The thought of his own perfection was too much for King JJ. No one could handle that much awesomeness wrapped up in one incredible man, not even he himself. He came in great spurts all over Yurio’s cute face and ribbons of thick white come splattered on the pale cheeks and swollen red lips. The gun and phone camera never wavered. Everything was recorded including Yurio’s shocked, disgusted face as more and more come covered him, defiling him utterly. 

One last close-up of the defiled beauty and JJ’s phone went back into his pocket. The gun and cock were put away equally fast. “Run along now. I know you want to bask in my radiance but you can’t expect to hog all my time,” he told the boy at his feet. 

“You sick freak,” Yurio spat. He rubbed at his cheek with the back of his hand to dry his tears but instead smeared the semen all over his face. “Pervert. Shithead. Sicko.”

Ah compliments. Sweet adoration. JJ felt perfectly please with himself on his way home while the angry yelling of the raped beauty slowly faded away in the distance.


End file.
